1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electric field display (FED, an electrophoretic display, and the like, have been developed and researched, thereby influencing modern society. Such display apparatuses include a display panel for displaying an image on a screen to the outside by emitting light of a plurality of colors, and also include a window on the display panel to protect the display panel. Recently, display technology has rapidly developed to the point where the display device further includes a touch panel through which a user can input an input signal through a touch method using a part of the body or using additional input means.
To emit light using the display panel, a driving chip for driving the display panel by receiving an external touch signal may be installed in the outside of the display panel.
A pad electrode may be formed in one side of the display panel for an electric connection between the display panel and the driving chip. The pad electrode is made of a conductive material for the electric connection between the display panel and the driving chip.
In this case, an upper surface of the pad electrode for contacting the driving chip is exposed to the outside, and thus reacts with oxygen in the air, thereby forming an oxide. Because the oxide of the pad electrode is a low insulating material, the oxide increases resistance and interrupts electrical contact with the driving chip. In addition, to mount the driving chip on the pad electrode, the oxide formed on the pad electrode may be crushed by applying strong pressure thereto, in which case the display panel with the pad electrode may be damaged due to the pressure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.